


Lachen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Criticism, Friendship, Gen, Vulnerability
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Vins Sprüche, nur Oberflächlichkeiten? Es steckt mehr dahinter. (Vins POV)





	Lachen

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mal wieder ein Drabble aus Vins Sicht, inspiriert von einer Review-Antwort der lieben Askaja :) Wie könnte Vin zu dem geworden sein, wie wir ihn im Film kennenlernen? Hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich dazu geschrieben habe.

Ich weiß nicht genau, wann es begann. Irgendwann hatte ich genug gesehen, gehört, … getan. Hier gibt es so viel Hässliches, Schmerzhaftes. Ich muss es nicht nennen, kann es wie halbe Anekdoten klingen lassen. Wer mein Leben teilt, wird mich doch verstehen.

_Da war doch dieser Kerl, der …_

Auch Kritik, gerade an Freunden, drücke ich gerne so aus. Weicher, weniger wie ein verbaler Schlag.

Hauptsächlich aber, wenn ich über das Leben an sich spreche. Dann tue ich es nur selten anders. Um niemandem zu zeigen, wie nahe mir etwas geht. Vielleicht nicht einmal mir.

Ich will lachen, um nicht zu weinen.


End file.
